The Truth is Told
by MoonGoddessSerenity
Summary: Kagome has been away at collage for the past four years. InuYasha has been moping around since she left. Now, when she finally returns with her Guardians, will they finally reveal the truth to eachother?
1. Kagome's Crazy Normal Life

A/N: ~*~ Hi, peoples! ~*~ This was just an idea that I had been tossing around for awhile. I have part of it written already, so I can update faster, but I've gotten a writers block for this particular fic. Horror upon horrors! Please Read and Review! I wanted to put this up for awhile, but I didn't have an account then. BTW, InuYasha is a little smarter in this fic, and I am putting my person in this fic, as well as my best friend, ElfinQueenSelenity. Have fun reading! ^_^  
  
The Truth Is Told  
  
One night, Kagome was asleep in her dorm room, dreaming. She had been having this dream for almost four years now, since she started collage. It was always the same thing. She would be back in the Warring - States era, talking with her friends around the fire.  
  
All of a sudden, everything turned red. Fires spread all around them, engulfing their campsite. Kirara and Shippô are engulfed in the flames, while Miroku and Sango are pulled into a dark void. Kagome turns around to see InuYasha standing in front of her with an arrow in his heart. She tries to call out to him, but she has no voice. She is being lifted away into the air during this, and as she turns to see who was lifting her away. . .  
  
"No!" Kagome awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily, and dripping in sweat. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' she thought. She slipped on her robe and sat on the window seat. She could remember the last conversation she had had with him.  
  
"InuYasha, I need to tell you something." "What's up?" "You see, I've been accepted at this really great collage a little way away from my house, so it's a really great opportunity for me." "So, what's your point?" Kagome took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"My point is, that I'm going to be away for a little longer than usual," she said, while trying to fight back her tears. "How much longer are ya talking about, Kagome?"  
  
"Um . . . ah . . . about four years, actually."  
  
"WHAT?! F - Four years? Kagome, we need to find the fest of the jewel shards before Niraku completes the jewel! You can't leave now!" "I have no choice left in the matter, InuYasha; if I don't go now, I might never be able to come back here for ling periods of time again, and I don't want that to happen. But please, try to understand. I've already said goodbye to everyone else, so I came to talk to you!"  
  
"Feh. Why would you want to talk to me? So you could say that Hobo jerk's convinced you to go to this place?" Kagome couldn't fight back the tears anymore.  
  
"First, his name is Hojo, no, he didn't tell me to go here, and I just wanted to say goodbye to you because I'm not quite sure when I'll see you again! But I guess I should've known better than to expect you to ever understand what I've been going through since I met you, so I really need to say this:  
  
I'm really going to miss you, InuYasha, you've been one of the best friends I've ever had, and I was hoping that you might congratulate me on doing something else with my life other than being your little shard detector, so, this is goodbye, for the next four years!" She cried, then turned and ran towards the well, tears streaming down her face.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
As she recalled that day, she silently began to weep. She didn't realize how much she cared for him until know. She missed his long silver hair, his demon ears, his piercing golden eyes, his voice, his lips.  
  
"Kag, you thinking about Puppy again?" Kagome jumped out of her skin as one of her roommates and Divine Guardians, Serenity's voice echoed through the room.  
  
Serenity had brown hair with flecks of gold that reached just past her shoulders, a kind face, and these violet eyes that seemed to read your heart and mind. She also had the body of a goddess, which was no surprise, as she was a half goddess. It was her job to protect Kagome, and make sure she fulfilled her destiny, whatever it was.  
  
It was almost impossible to hate her, for she was very understanding when it came to Inu or 'Puppy to his fans. "Just realized how much I miss him, that's all," she said while wiping her eyes. "You still love him, don't you 'Gome?" Sere asked. "Yes, with all of my heart. As long as he's happy, I'll be all right, weather it's with me or Kikyo!"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, lighting flashed outside. Her clock, which had read 1:30 a.m, was now flashing 12:00. The door flew open, and there stood a seething Selenity.  
  
She was their other roommate, and, like Sere, she was not completely mortal. She was the half -elfin queen, and was very beautiful. Pale skin, with enough of a tan to say that she was outside a lot; long, dirty blonde hair that reached mid-back, with green streaks in it; lightning green eyes with flecks of silver, and a very expressional face.  
  
Like Serenity, Selenity had a quick temper, and since she had some control over the weather, it changed with her mood. Both she and Serena were seething with a look of total and complete shock on their faces.  
  
"Never. Say. That. Again. Ka. Go. Me!" Selene hissed while pounding the wall with her fist. "Yea, girl, that witch ain't got nuttin' on you. Inu's just a little more . imbecilic than usual, though. He doesn't know how good he had it. By the way, Sel, where were ya earlier?"  
  
"I was talking with Sango and Kirara. They were having some trouble without Kag around, and even though 'Gome here only kept 2 of the jewel fragments, Niraku has been having trouble finding jewel shards for the past 4 years.  
  
'Roku's been trying to keep Puppy away from the well, he even had to put sutras on it to keep him from coming and taking you back with him. So he's just been moping around for almost 1,460 days,[A/N: I did do math outside of school!] and it's gettin' really pathetic.  
  
He doesn't even have the energy to beat Shippô up for hitting him and telling him off." Selenity finished with a sigh, and then went to get a cup of coffee and join the other two women. Serena continued with her adventures into the past.  
  
"Ya know, Kagome, the other week I popped over to visit everyone and to give Kaede some special herbs to use. I floated [A/N: she IS a goddess after all, peoples! Selene can do it, too, ya know!] over to where InuYasha was sulking and asked him if he had been keeping track of how many years had passed. He said that he hadn't really, so I told him that nearly 4 years had passed.  
  
Then I asked him how that witch was doing, and he said to me, "How should I know?" I said that since he had been having an affair with her for goddess knows how long, and he said that there hadn't been an 'affair' since Kagome left him."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. Could that really be true? Could he really have stayed away from Kikyo for the past 4 years? Did he forgive her for the argument they had right before she left?  
  
"Yes, he forgave you, Kag, but he's more worried about if you'll forgive him for what he said that made you run away crying." Selene's crystal voice interrupted her thoughts. Both Sel and Sere were able to read minds, and hearts. It was particularly useful when there were certain problems with the group. Kagome laughed and said, "Of course I forgive him, Sel! I just hope he'll think that I look at least a little older than when he last saw me."  
  
Indeed, she had changed. Her hair had grown out to right above her butt, her body was shapelier, her vice was even lovelier, and she had grown at least a foot. The only way to describe her was plain gorgeous.  
  
They all laughed at Miroku's antics, waiting for him and Sango to realize how much they love each other. The girls then finished packing, and went to sleep to dream about graduating tomorrow; and even Kagome went as far as to have a beautiful dream about InuYasha.  
  
A/N: Yay! I got the first chappie up!! Now, see that little button that says 'Go' at the bottom left of the screen? Click it and gimme a review please! Constructive criticism ONLY!! Tankies!!  
~*~Serenity~*~ 


	2. Through the Well

A/N: Hi, peoples!! Here's the 2ed chapter for The Truth is Told. I finally got around to posting this up, so please enjoy!! Make sure you read and review when you're done! Puppy may be a little OOC; you have been warned!  
  
The Truth is Told  
Through the Well  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha! Guess what today is! C'mon, Dog Boy! Perk up! It's 4 years today, so she's coming back! Kagome's coming back to us with her lady friends!"  
  
Shippô and Kirara, both very excited, jumped around a pathetic, moping InuYasha. He had been in a deep kinda trance for a little less than 4 years, so at the mention of her name, his ears perked up.  
  
He barley noticed Sango and Miroku enter the clearing. Miroku was jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas, chanting, "Kagome's coming back today! Kagome's coming back today!" And Sango was smiling a mile a minute.  
  
While she tried to calm down the very excited monk, she said, "InuYasha, didn't you hear yet? Kagome's coming back today! Isn't it wonderful?!"  
  
At this, Puppy jumped out of the God Tree, the most mischievous grin on his face, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Ya mean it? She's really coming back? Yahoo! I can't I can't wait to see her again!" Everyone stared wide-eyed as he jumped around the place like a little bouncy ball. 'I hope she can forgive me for what I said and did to her, ever! Will she still want to help me? Will she even want to see me? How will I tell her that I've decided not to see Kikyo anymore?'  
  
"Well, let's see, she forgave you for what you said about 10 minutes after she left, she still wants to help you, she's only coming to see the five of you, and she'd want you to take her someplace quiet and romantic, tell her that Kikyo was never the real deal, that you only love her, now and forever."  
  
Everyone jumped as Serenity appeared just above InuYasha's shoulder. "Will you quit sneakin' up on people like that?! I'm goin' a have a freakin' heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry, but it's in my nature. So, you're worried that your feelings are not returned? I know the answer to that question, but I ain't about ta answer it."  
  
"Lady Serenity, will you kindly explain, to those of us who don't have your mind reading abilities, what is going on?" "'Roku, Kag's coming with us later today, and she'll stay here until her supplies run out, so she'll go back to get a few things now and then. Otherwise, she'll practically be living here with you; us too." InuYasha's heart stopped.  
  
'This has gotta be a dream. There is no way that she'll have time for me and her world. She's probably got a ton of those books with her, anyway. But, Serena and Selene don't usually lie about this kind of thing.'  
  
"Hay! That's very hurtful, Puppy! You're not supposed to insult a half- goddess! You're just like your dad used to be, ya know?" "What the heck did you call me?! And what the do you know about my father?" InuYasha boomed.  
  
"I thought you knew, InuYasha. Selene, your father, and I were friends. We did everything together. He taught me how to fight better, and I taught him how to play the guitar. We were the Guardians of your mother, so we introduced your parents to each other. It was love at first sight, apparently. You were so sweet, kind, not to mention cute, when you were little. Now, according to 'Gome, your sweet, strong, brave, kind, and drop dead gorgeous."  
  
InuYasha's heart began to race. Everyone else's eyes grew wide. "Of course, that's just her opinion."  
  
InuYasha face-faulted right into the earth. The others heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Serena, where is Selene? I thought that she would be with you?" Sango asked. "I'm right here, Sango." A voice spoke as a swirl of leaves appeared next to Serenity. "Ah, Queen Selenity, we were becoming worried of where you were."  
  
"'Roku, cut the poetic crap. You didn't even care where she was until your girlfriend said anything." "I. am. not. his. GIRLFRIEND!!" Sango screamed at the two of them. Miroku just smiled that certain smile.  
  
"Oh, forgive Sere's comments, but you two really need to meet other people, 'cause everyone seems to think that you are a couple, with all the time you spend in each other's company; rather than in the entire groups." Queen Selenity stated, while trying to keep a certain moon goddess from falling out of the air from laughing.  
  
"Ah, as much as I enjoy watching you insane people, when is Kagome going to be here?" A very ticked off InuYasha asked. "Oh, *giggle* she'll be here in *snickers* a few hours *hysterics*." Serenity laughed. "Sere! Pull yourself together! We still need to help them get ready, then we have to help Kag load up the car, and that's a 4 hour drive!" Sel said.  
  
Then, she pulled a bar of chocolate out of thin air, which got Serenity's attention. "Chocolate!" She cried, while stuffing it down her face. "You're so predictable." Selene sighed. "Hay, where's my candy?" Shippô whined. "Hay, Shippô, catch!" Serenity threw a lollypop at him. "Thank you, Serena!" He cried, and then went off to eat it somewhere else so that it wouldn't get taken away.  
  
"Now, we need to give a certain Dog Boy a bath, so-" "What?! I ain't taking a stupid bath any time soon, you wenches!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Boy, I can smell you from all the way over here, and I don't have your nose!" Both Guardians nodded in agreement, and then proceeded to tackle him, and drag the injured Puppy to the hot springs, with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara following close behind, carrying the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, & soap.  
  
A/N: K, that was it for this chappie! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, if you click on that little button next to where it says 'Submit Review', it will make this little goddess VERY happy! See ya later, peeps!  
  
~*~Serenity~*~  
  
~*~^_^~*~ 


	3. Getting Ready

A/N: Hay, peoples! Here's another chapter for this fic. I just realized that I seem to have published 3 fics within 5 days! I must have been really in the mood to write! So, I'm going to take advantage of this time to answer a few reviews:  
  
Moonmage: Thanks! Don't worry, Kagome has to have gotten stronger in the past 4 years, otherwise, it would just seem completely pointless to have made her a little smarter as well.  
  
robin_bird: Well, here's the rest of it, so enjoy! ^_^  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: Finally! I've been dyin' ta get a review from my favorite little Elvin Queen! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Wintermute: Wow, I never thought that anyone would write that much about my humble little fic! Tankies, by the way, you really think that I have potential? All right, for Miroku's curse, the whole devouring process takes a REALLY LONG time in this fic, so just deal with it! I like Miroku, and I really wanted Kagome to go to collage for this fic, so I had to do something! Selenity & Serenity are half-human, and, being her Divine Guardians and all, they needed to be able to keep an eye on her. Sorry about not being really descriptive, or putting in too many authors' notes, but like I said, I'm new here!  
  
Well, let's get on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the 1st 2 chapters! I only own my goddess person! Queen Selenity belongs to my friend, ElvenQueenSelenity. Some powers & weapons for them may be borrowed from Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
  
The Truth is Told ~Getting Ready~  
  
"There, all fresh and clean!" Shouted a soaked Serenity. Sango & Miroku, whom were also soaked, laid stretched out on a rock, while Kirara curled up in a patch of sunshine.  
  
The Moon Goddess & Elfin Queen were also soaked to the bone so they floated in the air. As for our little puppy, he was sitting on a beanbag chair in the sun.  
  
He smelled like cologne, with a little bit of berry from the shampoo. His outfit was similar to what he normally wore, except that it had a dark blue outer layer, with a sky blue shirt underneath.  
  
"How on earth did they manage to get me to take a stupid bath,' he wondered. 'Oh, well; I guess that there are some things that I just can't answer.' He glanced over at the clock that Selenity had put on a rock. She said that if a REALLY loud buzzer went off, that he couldn't break it, since it was Kagome's. When he asked why there was going to be a loud buzz, Serenity gave him this look as if to say, "Are you really that stupid?" She then explained that it was an alarm, which would let them know that they had 15 minutes to finish helping the others get ready for Kagome's arrival, before they left to finish packing.  
  
BBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Everyone jumped as the obnoxious alarm went off. "Well, it looks like we need to help InuYasha and the others get ready," Serenity said. "I'll take InuYasha; Selene, you take the others, kay?" Selenity sighed, "All right, all right. You always get to have all the fun, don't you?"  
  
"Wait. What do you mean by, 'all the fun'? Should I be worried?" "InuYasha, if you cannot trust some of Lady Kagome's friends, who can you trust?" "Wait! Don't let her take me! I'm too young to die! Aargh!" InuYasha screamed as Serenity pulled him off threw a door that had magically appeared.  
  
Apparently, it leads to a rec. room of some sort. Selene then continued with her part of the explaining. "All right, you pathetic full-human wimps! Pipe down and listen up!"  
  
Everyone jumped into a straight line as Selenity's voice rang out around them. "We are going to have a little party for Kagome when she arrives later, so you better pay attention to what I say; that way, you won't look like the village idiot when we all jump out and yell surprise, all right? All right, here's what's goin' on."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In another 10 minutes, the portal door opened, and a very pleased looking Serenity popped out, followed by a-dare I say it-perky looking InuYasha.  
  
The portal shut, and everyone went over the plans for the evening once again. They all gathered in a circle, so that they could here each other better. Shippô looked like a little hyper ball of fluff jumping around between a giggling Sango, a grinning Miroku, two perky half-mortals and a happy Puppy.  
  
"But why do I-" Shippô started, but was interrupted by Sango. "Because Selenity told you to, and you're the only one that can, that's why." "Lady Sango, can't you reconsider what Queen Selenity's original idea was?"  
  
"No, I won't, because I know that you would enjoy it." "All right, peoples, Sel and I need to head back to our time so that we can meet y'all later when we come with Kag.  
  
The rest of the village has already been informed, so you don't have to worry about them. Just stay in the village for about four hours, then you can get everyone in place. Se y'all later!"  
  
Sere broke away from the circle, and then disappeared in a cloud of sparkles and purple smoke. Selene also prepared to leave, but before she did, she gave a final warning to the others. "I will know if you don't comply with the plan, because I nave spies everywhere. See you!" Then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
  
"They always did like flashy, didn't they?" InuYasha asked. Yup, this was going to be an interesting evening, especially with his heart already pounding from the thought of seeing his angel again.  
  
A/N: Yay! I know that it got a little fluffy near the end, but I like fluff! If you enjoyed this story so far, then check out my other ones, too! I hope that I wasn't too vague in this chappie, but I really tried my best! I want reviews people! I know that there are more people reading this than there are reviewing it! I f I don't receive at least 1 review from some certain people in my classes at school (you know who you are! I'm in almost all of your classes!) then it might take a little longer to update. I'm kinda stumped at what to do next, so suggestions are greatly appreciated! See ya soon!  
~*~Serenity~*~  
  
~*~^_^~*~ 


	4. I'm Home

~*~A/N: HALLELUJAH!! I finally got an idea for the fic!! Are ya'll happy now?! Well, I hope you enjoy!!~*~  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon, do I really have to repeat myself?  
  
The Truth is Told ~I'm Home~  
  
Kagome finished loading the last suitcase into Serenity's Jeep, and then sat down to wait for her friends. About 15 minutes later, they both popped up, literally, & greeted her with the most dazzling smiles.  
  
"Hay, 'Gome, you ready," Serenity started. "Yah, cause if you are, then why are you waiting around here? Let's GO!!" Selenity shouted as she jumped into the passenger's seat. Kagome sighed. "I see that you two are in good moods."  
  
Serenity closed the trunk. "Why wouldn't we be? I find it sorta hard NOT to be happy today, don't you?" "I suppose your right. After all, I'll get to see InuYasha again." She smiled. Selenity rolled her eyes at her two friends. "Umm, if you two don't mind, I'd like to get there TODAY."  
  
They all piled into the car, Serenity put the key into the ignition, & they were off. All the while, Kagome was thinking of the silver-haired, golden- eyed boy that she left behind four years ago.  
  
About 2 hours later, Serenity got tired of the radio. "Hay, Sel, do you mind putting in my Cline Dion CD? I just wanna hear the 1st track." "Sure, no prob. Sere." As the CD started playing, Kagome started to recognize the song, & why Serenity would want to just listen to that one. The song was "I Drove All Night", and it fit perfectly with Kag's situation at the moment.  
  
When the song was over, Selenity popped out the CD, & put in Nickelback's CD, "The Long Road". They listened to it until they pulled up to the curb by Hingurashi Shrine.  
  
"Kagome, go ahead up, we'll send the bags up to our rooms, alright? We're sure that you want to see your family right now." "I will, thanks you guys." Kagome raced up the shrine steps, only to be pounced by her younger brother, Souta.  
  
"KAAGOOMEEE!! YOU'RE BACK!!" He cried with joy. "I've missed you, too, Souta," Kagome laughed. Her mother and grandfather rushed out of the house to greet her. I really don't feel like typing out all the gushy, sappy things that were said, so let's just leave it that everybody cried, save Sere & Sel, & they ended up in a big group hug.  
  
When Kagome's friends came up, Kagome's mother ushered them inside to get something to eat, and to tell her about everything. When they finally finished, Sel & Sere teleported up to their rooms, then Kagome's mother told her that she might want to freshen up, before leaving to visit the OTHER part of her family.  
  
"Other part? What'd ya mean, Mom?" "I mean your other family in the past, dear." Her mother smiled. "I KNOW that there's a certain silver-haired young man that would really love to see you again."  
  
Kagome then ran up to her room, only to find Sel & Sere already there. Selenity was rooting through Kagome's closet, looking for something. She was wearing black flair jeans with a deep emerald-green turtleneck. The top part of her hair was pulled back into a jeweled dragonfly clip, the green streaks were scattered everywhere. Around her neck was a pendant that matched the clip on a gold chain. Matching earrings and a ring were also visible. On her feet were black leather boots, which finished the look off nicely.  
  
Serenity was looking through Kag's jewelry. She had on a pair of deep blue flair jeans, with a deep purple halter top that stopped about 2 inches from her belly button. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist, and she had put purple streaks in hair, which set off her eyes even more. A pair of brown leather boots graced her feet, while a silver eternity bracelet with purple butterflies adorned her right wrist. Silver hoops hung from her ears, with amethysts set into the sides of them. Around her neck she wore a flawless, oval-shaped amethyst on a silver chain. Now, this thing was pretty big, and most amethysts aren't that size AND flawless, at least not to my knowledge. When Kagome entered the room, they turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"Hay, 'Gome, we found the PEFECT outfit for you to wear," They said with glee. "Umm, should I be worried at this point?" She questioned. "'Gome, just sit down, alright? We want you to wear this dress tonight, okay?" Kagome gasped when she saw what they wanted her to wear.  
  
The dress was a knee-length halter dress. The fabric was some type of shiny material, and was colored silver. Since there was a full moon tonight, it would glitter almost as if she fell from it. There was a pair of silver ankle-strap heels waiting by the closet, begging to be danced in.  
  
Kagome was speechless. "You guys, I don't know what to say. These are just so beautiful, I don't know how to thank you..." At this point, she trailed off & started to cry.  
  
"Aww, don't cry, 'Gome, just wear this tonight, win over the man of your dreams, & we'll call it even," Serenity said. "Besides, this came straight from a Lunarian designer, so the moon tonight will make you look like an angel. I really don't see how any straight guy could NOT drool over you." Selenity nodded. "The shoes were made from the waters of Silver Lake. Don't worry, my people know how to keep them from falling apart, but when you walk, you'll feel like your floating on air."  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful friends as all of you, but I'm glad I did whatever it was, cause I wouldn't trade any of you for the world."  
  
At this point, everyone got all teary-eyed, so they decided to go ahead and help Kagome get ready.  
  
After she got dressed, Serenity & Selenity set about helping her with her makeup and hair. Selenity added some highlights to Kag's hair, with a slight silver shine to it. She added a slight curl to it, so it shone even more.  
  
Serenity added some silver eye shadow, with a tint of blue to set off her eyes. A slightly red gloss was added to her lips, and blush really wasn't needed, since she was already pretty red. A pair of diamond earrings were added to her ears, along with a matching necklace & bracelet.  
  
She slipped on her shoes, and then received another surprise. "Kagome, here; this is for you," both Guardians said as they handed her a package. When she opened it, there was a silver shawl folded up neatly inside. She slipped it around her shoulders, and when she spun around, she practically glowed.  
  
"You look stunning, Kagome," they said, "Now, how about we go see what it looks like in your other home, hmm?"  
  
Kagome nodded, afraid to speak for fear of crying and ruining her makeup. As they headed out to the well house, her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. 'I'm going to see InuYasha again,' she thought, 'I get to tell him how much I really love him, and that I'll never leave him; ever. I just hope that he'll be as happy to see me as Serenity & Selenity said that he'd be.'  
  
With one last smile at each other, they all jumped through the well.  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
The village had been decorated brilliantly. Lanterns hung from every tree and post, the whole place was practically radiating with happiness. Mountains of delicious food were set out; there was music and laughter coming from every house. The villagers had even hung a banner at the foot of the shrine that read, "Welcome Back, Kagome!"  
  
All in all, everyone was excited that the young priestess was returning. The only people that weren't taking part in the celebration so far were her closest friends.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippô, & Kirara all waited near the foot of the God Tree While InuYasha sat in one of its limbs, all waiting.  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha picked up a scent. He jumped down out of the tree and stared at the well, praying that it wasn't just his imagination. Then he saw the two Guardians fly out of the well. They approached the group, patted InuYasha on the shoulder, and went to stand by the rest of the group.  
  
InuYasha saw something glistening from the bottom of the well, & when he finally saw what it was, his eyes grew wide. There stood Kagome, glittering like an angel in the moonlight. Her dress shone with an unearthly light, making her eyes glow.  
  
"Ka-Kagome..." He started. Her eyes me his, and for one instant, they were the only ones in their world. She ran towards him, almost ready to cry. InuYasha scooped her up in his arms as he twirled her around, holding her tightly to him. "InuYasha," she said between sobs, "I told you that I'd come back, and I did. Finally, after all these years, I'm home."  
  
~*~A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Well, please review and I'll update soon!! Sorry about he whole writers block thingy, but I really didn't have any ideas for this story. -_-' Well, see ya'll next time!! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ~*~Serenity~*~ ~*~^_^~*~ 


End file.
